


Wake Up, Thompson!

by Creneau



Series: JackDaniels Fics [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, JackDaniels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creneau/pseuds/Creneau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Sousa is left alone with a sleepy Jack Thompson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grumpy & Drunk

The SSR office was emptying out. Peggy, Thompson, and Sousa were the only agents left working. Peggy and Sousa were looking over the details of a new case while Thompson struggled to keep his eyes open. Thompson hadn’t slept much since becoming the new chief and the exhaustion was finally getting to him. He felt his eyelids get heavier and heavier as he slowly leaned back into his seat.

Suddenly, Thompson felt something hit the back of his head. Sousa had been throwing crumbled up pieces of paper at him for the last 15 minutes.

“Hmmm?” he mumbled, before falling back to sleep.

“He’s still asleep?” Peggy asked, looking up from her paperwork.

“Yeah, this is the 10th piece I’ve thrown at his thick head,” chuckled Sousa, “I feel a bit bad actually. Should we wake him up?”

Peggy smirked, “Not yet, pass me some of that scrap paper.” Sousa gladly obliged. The two of them betted how long it would take Thompson to properly wake up. An hour had passed and the only movement Thompson had made was leaning further back into his chair.

“This new hobby has been entertaining Daniel, but I better head out,” she said, “Make sure to wake him before you leave, alright?”

“Sure thing, Peggy. Have a good night.”

He watched her walk away and suddenly he felt awkward being alone with Thompson. The jerk looked rather peaceful while sleeping, much different than how he was while awake. His shoulders were relaxed for the first time in weeks, his lips looked soft when they weren’t being harsh, and his hair wasn’t slicked back as tightly.

The peaceful moment was broken once he started snoring. Sousa tried ignoring it for a few minutes, but it was hard to focus on anything else. Finally, he got up when he couldn’t take the noise anymore.

“Wake up, Thompson!” Sousa shouted, poking him with his crutch.

Thompson mumbled, “Shhh, I’m trying to sleep here.” He tried pushing Sousa’s crutch away, but ended up falling off his chair.

Sousa rolled his eyes at Thompson before helping him up, “Come on, get up already!” Thompson giggled and almost slipped out of his grip.

“Woah, woah,” Sousa tightened his grip around Thompson’s waist, “We can’t have two crippled agents, can we?”

“Don’t call yourself that,” Thompson mumbled into Sousa’s shoulder.

“What was that?”

“Hmm? Oh, nothing, nothing…”

Trying to get Thompson to standup seemed hopeless, so he sat him back down on the chair. He came to the conclusion that caffeine was the only way to get him to move.

“Here, drink this,” Sousa put down a cup of coffee in front of the drowsy man.

“Hey, I’m the one who’s supposed to be bossing you around,” Thompson stared at the coffee, but didn’t attempt drinking it.

“Well, you need to be conscious in order to do that, right?” he retorted.

“For god’s sake, just let me rest” Thompson whined, closing his eyes once again, “I’m tired… just leave.”

“Someone’s grumpy.”

Thompson looked up and Sousa could clearly see the dark bags underneath his eyes. “Just a bit grumpy, yeah…” he yawned.

“If you aren’t going home, can I at least bring you to the couch in your office?” Sousa offered, “You can’t sleep out here.”

“Who says? I’m the chief now, I can sleep wherever I want.” Thompson slurred, almost knocking over the coffee.

Sousa was getting worried now. “Thompson, are you okay?”

“Do I look okay to you?”

Sousa wasn’t sure if this was a rhetorical question, but screw it, “Now that you mention it. You look terrible.”

“Why, does the whisky not flatter me?”

“Are… are you drunk?”

“The Jack Daniel’s bottle was tempting me…”

“What is wrong with you? You can’t sleep out here and you can’t be drunk at work!”

Thompson lifted his head up to look at Sousa. His eyes were bloodshot and he was clearly holding back tears.  
“There are a lot of things wrong with me, Susan.” Thompson cried, quickly wiping away his tears and hiding his face from Sousa. The awkward feeling quickly came back; it felt wrong seeing Thompson so distraught. Talking wasn’t getting them anywhere, so he struggled to lift up Thompson again.

“Ugh, why are you so heavy…” Daniel coughed, griping his crutch tightly.

“Why are you so rude?”

“Ha, that’s rich coming from you, asshole.” Sousa carefully placed him on the couch and put a pillow under his head. He walked into the other room to get the untouched coffee.

“If you change your mind, I’m putting the coffee on your desk,” Sousa informed him.

“Hmm, for someone who calls me an asshole a lot… you’re being awfully gentle, Susan,” Thompson had a big smile plastered on his face. Sousa assumed that intoxication was to blame for the jackass’s expression.

“I said YOU were the asshole, not me,” he clarified.

“Good point, but still,” Thompson’s words lingered, “I thought you hated me.”

“What? I don’t hate you. Annoyed by you? Yeah.” Sousa was getting tired of this.

“Hmm, that’s good,” Thompson rolled over onto his side, facing away from the other man. Sousa started to wonder why Thompson felt reassured, since he literally just told him that he was annoying.

Then Thompson started to look peaceful again and that was Sousa’s cue to leave.


	2. Slamming Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst in the changing room.

The next day Thompson barely even looked at Sousa. Sousa tried not to look at Thompson either, but that was a challenge for him lately.   
The new chief was able to clean himself up and hide the evidence of his late night troubles (aka the Jack Daniel’s bottle and the tissues on the floor of his office). 

“Okay, everyone listen up! I have your new assignments on my desk,” Thompson announced, “Get to work.”

Sousa watched Thompson walk out of his office and towards the changing room. For a second he thought Thompson winked at him, but he was too tired from last night to tell. Sousa wanted to follow Thompson, so he began rationalizing with himself. 

“I would be a shitty agent if I didn’t figure out what’s going on,” he thought, “Yes, that’s totally the reason I’m going in there.”

“Thompson?” Sousa called out. He looked around the changing room but there was no sign of him. He saw an unfamiliar bag on one of the benches. Sousa opened the bag and realized it was Thompson’s. He should stop right now, close the bag, and leave the changing room, but he doesn’t. He’s too curious.

“What are you doing?” 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry… shit, I’ll leave right now,” he babbled.

“Why are you looking through my bag, Susan?” Thompson entered the room with a comb in his hand, “Can’t a guy clean up without being robbed?” 

“Why is there a toothbrush in your bag? Has sleeping at the office been a regular thing for you?” Sousa questioned, hoping he didn’t sound too concerned.

“It’s none of your business.” Thompson muttered.

“Well, you should have thought about that before you cried about it last night.” 

“Fuck off,” he cursed.

“Still grumpy?

“Listen, Susan. Last night never happened. If you tell anyone I’ll make sure you regret it,” Thompson threatened, showing the same distraught face from last night.

“If you keep threatening me I won’t tuck you in anymore,” Sousa countered, not caring if he was crossing the line anymore.

“You little shit,” Thompson grunted, pushing Sousa against the lockers. Sousa didn’t fight back. He just stared at Thompson, daring him to continue.

“What’s going on with you Thompson?” he asked, “I’ve never seen you this wrecked before.”

“I told you,” he huffed, “It’s none of your business.” He pushed Sousa against the lockers again, harder this time.

“If it’s none of my business then let me go. I won’t speak a word to you or anyone else. You act like I’m invested in this or something,” Sousa moved away and started heading for the door. 

Thompson grabbed his arm and pulled him back, “Wait, I…”

“What the fuck do you want from me?” Sousa scolded. Thompson was shocked. He was used to Sousa being sassy, but this was a harsher tone that left Thompson speechless. Sousa shook off Thompson’s hand and walked out the door, slamming it in Thompson’s face.

 

Peggy and Sousa were talking about the suspects of their new case when the conversation took a turn.

“Daniel, you seem a bit agitated. I think you should take a break,” she suggested.

“Thanks Peggy, but I’m fine. Really.”

Thompson walked into his office with a determined look and slammed the door behind him.

“There’s been a lot of slamming doors today, don’t you think?” Peggy speculated.


	3. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally talks about their feelings?

It was the night shift again and Peggy made her farewell with a smile, “I’ll see you tomorrow!” Sousa smiled back, but it was forced. He knew she was seeing Angie tonight and he was jealous. Jealous that they were happy while he was here wondering why Thompson was so messed up.

“Thompson, open up,” Sousa demanded, knocking a few times. No response. He leaned his forehead against the door, “Please?”

“It depends. Do you mean the door or everything else?” He asked.

“The door would be a nice start.”

He heard a click and the door opened slowly, “Come in, Sousa.”

“All right, what’s going, – “ Sousa was interrupted by Thompson’s lips against his. He was shocked to say the least, but he kissed back anyway. The kiss was short, yet it left him breathless.

“Hey,” Thompson said, like this was a regular greeting.

“Um, hey…” Sousa replied.

“I’ve been really stressed, Sousa.” He whispered, “The pressure of being the boss is killing me. I don’t know what’s come over me.”

“Is that why you just kissed me? Am I some kind of stress relief? Sousa asked.

Thompson laughed, “I wouldn’t say that exactly, since I’ve also been stressed out about other things… like, um, feelings.”

“Wow, I didn’t know you were even capable of having feelings,“ Sousa snickered.

Thompson was about to laugh again when something inside of him cracked, “Wait, what the hell am I doing? I’m such an idiot. I shouldn’t be telling you this. I- I shouldn’t be doing this,” He walked away from the door and sat down at his desk. His hands covered his scrunched up face.

“Yeah, you’re an idiot. For completely different reasons though,” Sousa smirked.

“You better not tell anyone, Susan… I swear. I’m not queer.”

“Okay, that’s it.” Sousa objected. He grabbed Thompson by the shoulders and got between him and the desk. “Look at me. I’m not going to tell anyone. The only person I would probably tell is Peggy and she catches on faster than both of us.” Thompson reluctantly nodded in silence.

“I know that what you’re feeling is difficult. You feel like you’re a freak and you have to hide yourself. I get that. What I can’t stand is you being deep in denial right after you kiss me and all I want to do is kiss you again,” Sousa looked down at Thompson’s lips.

“Then do it,” he said. Sousa could sense his fear and eagerness.

Sousa hesitated for a second, getting lost in Thompson’s eyes. _Those stupid gorgeous eyes_. He finally closed the space between them and this time the kiss was much longer. Thompson’s lips were so soft and he started lightly biting on his lower lip, making Thompson let out a small moan. Then he stopped and jerked backwards, looking at Sousa like they were committing a crime.

“What the hell is wrong with me, Sousa?” Thompson was shaking, “I shouldn’t feel this way.”

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Sousa comforted him, “Nothing is wrong with you.” He put his hand on Thompson’s cheek and wiped away a few of the tears with his thumb.

“I’m such an asshole, why are you being so sweet to me?” he asked.

“I don’t know. You’re kind of an endearing asshole.”

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?” laughed Thompson. He pulled Sousa into his lap and started kissing him again. It was a slow and passionate kiss, they were in no rush. It felt romantic and genuine, two things he never expected from Thompson. Sousa smiled during the kiss. He couldn’t help it.

Thompson leaned his forehead against Sousa’s, “Damn, Daniel.”

“Did you just call me Daniel?” Sousa’s eyes widened.

“Yeah, that’s your name? Or did you forget?”

“No, it’s just… you don’t usually. Actually, you never -“

Thompson kissed him and whispered, “Yeah, I know.”


End file.
